


Favorable changes

by EpsilonChi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Ficlet, Hope's Peak AU, M/M, They are probably OOC, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonChi/pseuds/EpsilonChi
Summary: Ouma believes that life is made of changes. For him, most of them were favorable changes. One of them was his encounter with Rantaro Amami.





	Favorable changes

**Author's Note:**

> This text was made for the challenge "Transistion and changes" of Writing Feedback Network. I'm sorry if there's too many grammar errors, I wrote it in French and then translated it in English.

Ouma Kokichi sees life as a succession of changes. The death of his parents, its arrival at the head of DICE, all this came from a continuation of favorable changes for him.  
Yes, he was saddened by the death of his parents. Until that DICE discovered him, he remained alone for… One year ? Two years ? He wasn’t sure anymore.  
Yes, Ouma Kokichi is lucky. It is not certainly its talent, but he is sure of it: his successes in all that he undertakes are partly due to chance, to his luck.   
And yes, at times of his life, it is rather bad luck which struck him. But chance always came back to him.  
It is the fate which made of him what he is today: he was a simple lonely orphan, who became Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the professional liar, and a student entering of the Hope’s Peak Academy's new promotion.  
For him, the luck was only a blow of the fate, and the fate, just like the life, is a succession of changes.  
In conclusion, maybe after all, Ouma Kokichi was not the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

This day, his first day to Hope’s Peak Academy, Ouma got ready as usual, as a first usual school day. He got up, had breakfast, washed himself, then put his quite new uniform. He had never liked school uniforms. The only uniform which really suited on him was the one of the DICE. But it was only a detail.  
This is when he went to the front door of his new high school, his look stopped on that of another student Of Hope’s Peak. It was a tall young man, taller than him, with the green hair. He seemed, by far, to admire his new high school. While he approached to see him closer, the boy with the green hair turned to him and advanced from him even. 

" You are a new student also? He asked him. We should be in the same class, thus.

\- Oh, really? He responded. How you can know him? I am maybe older than you, you know. "

The smiling face of the boy with the green hair darkens. He seemed disappointed. He seemed to totally believe in the lie.

" Nishishi. It was a lie. I am also a new student.

\- Hem, I suspected it, he answered, with his returned mysterious smile. I should introduce myself, maybe : I am Rantaro Amami.

\- You do not have an Ultimate talent? Or you do not want to speak about it maybe?

\- Do you really want to know it? "

" Is he bothered by his talent? " Thought immediately Ouma, in seeing his answer. 

" No, I can wait, he answered on his usual derisive tone. I am Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader.

\- Hmmm … Supreme Leader of what? Asked the called Rantaro.

\- Despot of a malefic secret organization of 10 000 people, of course. "

Rantaro seemed surprised by this abrupt revelation. To tell the truth, Ouma did not understand why this lie always surprised the others: he(it) was so ridiculous! It had become totally obvious for him that it was a lie.

" Nishishi. I still lied. My organization is not so big as that.

\- Oh, how I can be certain that it is not a lie? "He said on an amused tone.

Apparently, he had not completely believed in the lie. All the better. For him, it was a normal reaction, although most of people to whom he lied did not say it in a loud voice. He began in the good to like him." It is not even the hour to go to class, no? I planned to remain a little outside to admire the building.

\- Oh? You are maybe the Ultimate Architect, in view of your interest in the building.

\- You also lied, about your interest in my Talent.

\- Eh? He says, surprised. No I didn’t, I can still wait a little.

\- Well, see you soon.

\- See ya. »

Rantaro laughed, of a light laughter. Nevertheless, Ouma seemed to attribute it a point of nervousness. It began laughing, too, then he went away from him, leaving him, as he said " to admire the building. "

For Ouma, the life was a succession of changes. For him, most of its changes were favorable to him. Today, one of these favorable changes was his meeting with mysterious Rantaro Amami.


End file.
